OneTreeHill
by OTHLoverForever
Summary: OneTreeHill this story is filled with romance and lots of drama, will leave you wondering what's going to happen next.
1. Chapter 1

One Tree Hill

It was finally here! October 31st! Halloween and Peyton Sawyer's birthday. Peyton is turning 16 years old. October 31st was the only day that she looked forward to, most people it was Christmas. But for her it had to be Halloween, and her birthday. The only thing that she didn't like was that her mother had died on her birthday. She was on her way to pick her up from Elementary school, and ran one red light. Peyton still thinks about her, and really misses her, sure she was little, and she didn't know her mom that well. But it still hurt her to think about it because she thought it was her fault, even though everyone told her that it wasn't. it was. Ever since then she had been bullied. It didn't bother her that much, until she didn't have her mom with her, and her dad wasn't home everyday, most nights he was out at work. But it isn't that big of a deal she still has her older brother Ian Sawyer and her best friend Brooke Davis. Peyton didn't see Ian often he was usually out drinking, going to clubs, partying, and sleeping around with random girls. Our mothers death was hard on both of us, it even affected Brooke. Brooke and I have been friends since we were in grade 3. That was the year before my mom died. But besides all of that life is pretty good. Peyton got home from school, and stopped thinking to sad, she had to get her costume and call Ian and Brooke. She got inside the house grabbed the home phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hey! When are you going to be at my place?" Peyton asked.

"Not sure? Do you need help with you costume?" Brooke asked.

Peyton got to her room and looked around saw her costume and said, "Yeah. I'll be needing help."

"Okay well I'll be there in 5- 10minutes, with my costume so we can get ready together." Brooke said picking up her costume and leaving out the door, as she hung up on Peyton.

Peyton got undressed and heard the door open and shouted, "Who is it?"

"It's a killer." Brooke shouted with a laugh.

"Come up here. I need you help killer!" Peyton said with a laugh.

"Boo!" Brooke yelled. "You know if you get any thinner I'm going to look fat." she joked.

"What are you talking about! You are thin!" she said pulling her dress up.

"What are you going as? And I know I am." Brooke said with a smile.

"I already told you. I'm going as the Angle of death! What are you going as?" Peyton asked.

"I'm going as a hot devil!" she said with a smirk.

"No! Not on my birthday! You will not!" she shouted at her best friend with a smile.

"I'm not going to be sleeping with some random guy. Not on your day." she told her with a reassuring smile.

"Good!" Peyton said turning her back to her friend pointing at the zipper.

Brooke zipped her up and asked, "Where's Ian? Is he not going with us to your party?"

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know I haven't seen him since yesterday. Who knows?"

"What about your dad? Is going to be there?" she asked.

"No. He's not home. He won't be home until the end of next month." she told her.

"Oh I'm so sorry about this." Brooke told her.

"It's no big deal. I have you! I also have my boyfriend. Nathan Scott!" she said with a smile and said, "You have all the guy's you want."

"Ha ha" Brooke said sarcastically. "How are you and Nate doing any way?"

"We're doing good." she said with a bright smile.

"That's good. I can't believe that you two are still together and haven't broken up yet!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah it's calm with us right now." she told her.

"That's good to hear. You know I am happy for you." she told her.

"I know you are." she said before turning around and grabbing her cell and dialing Ian's number.

"Hey Ian where are you?" she asked.

"I'm out." he had replied.

"Out where?" she asked and heard a girl's laugh in the back ground. "Ian. I thought that you weren't going to." she said with a sigh.

"I'm out. That's all." he said before he turned around to hush the girl in the bed. "I'll be home and ready for the party." he told her, and the girl began to say, "The parties right here, with me." she said sounding really drunk.

"Forget it. You're busy. It's fine." Peyton told him before hanging up on him.

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing." she told her. "But um I'll see you at the party." she said with a smile. "You don't have to wait for me."

"Okay. I'll see you there." Brooke said and left out the front door.

Peyton stood there with tears falling down her face.

So I hope you all enjoy this start of my new book. I will keep on wrinteing my other one, and this one. I love you all! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So we're just going to jump right into this chapter!**

Peyton got ready alone. It was supposed to be a great day for her, but so far all that it brought was disappointment. Ian wouldn't be there, her mom was dead, and her dad wasn't even home. She laid on her bed, and listened as the door opened. Her head shot up, and went down to the steps in her costume, and saw that it was Nathan, "Hey baby." she said to him with a smile.

"Hey hot stuff. You look sexy." he said with a sexy smirk that would melt any girl. "Are you ready to go to Tric for your party?"

"Thanks. Um yeah, but could you help me take off my dress?" she said biting her lip.

"Oh. I sure can. Just let me fuck you first before we go to your party." he told her walking up to her undoing the zipper on her dress, and kissing her neck.

"Mmm." she said with a giggle and smiled. "We can have sex when we get back. I promise." she said with a smile.

"Alright." he said kissing her neck.

"Nathan we have to go." she told him, giving him a push on his chest to show that she was serious, but happy.

"Fine." he said. "Let's go then." he and Peyton got to the comet, and drove to Tric.

At Tric Peyton smiled at all the people who were there.

"Hey Brooke!"

" . You look fine my friend." Brooke said with a smile.

"Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself." Peyton said with a smile and giving her friend a hug.

"Wow! I didn't think that this many people would have shown up!" she shouted to then over the blasting music.

"What did you expect that only 10 people were going to show up?" Brooke asked jokingly.

"No I guess not." she paused then asked, "Where's the drinks? And where's the food?"

Brooke pointed over to the counter filled with people drinking, and food.

"Want anything ?" Payton asked her friend.

"No. I'll have some later, but thanks for asking me." she said.

Peyton left Brooke in the crowed of people, "Can I get a shot of whiskey?" she asked the bartender.

"You sure can miss Sawyer." said a man who Peyton recognized, but took her a minute to clue in.

"Oh my god! Ian! You did come!" Peyton shouted with a giant smile, before looking around to see if she could recognize his girlfriend.

"Who are you looking for sis?" he asked giving her, her drink.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she asked taking the shot.

"What are you talking about?" he asked before he realized what she was talking about, "Oh. Yeah, that. Umm you see me and Quinn only had sex. And I hate to break it to you, but I won't be home much I'll be with Quinn and other chicks having sex." he said getting her the next shot.

"Ewww!" she said looking at him with a laugh, and taking the shot. "What's Quinn's last name?"

"James. Quinn James." he told her.

Peyton smiled before leaving him there to deal with people who wanted more drinks.

Peyton grabbed or thought she grabbed Nathan, but instead it was Jake Jagelski. "Oh hi." she said to him.

"Hi." he said back to her.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked him with a hopeful smile.

"What the hell why not." he said and danced with her before Nathan saw. By this time it was 1:00am, and everyone was drunk as hell. Most of them were making out or laughing there heads off like morons.

Nathan walked over shoved Jake, and started to yell. "What the hell do you think your doing with my girl!" he kept shouting.

"Hey dude we were just dancing nothing else."Jake told him.

"I don't fucking believe you!" he said taking a swing at Jake.

Jake dodged the punch, "What the hell!" he shouted at Nathan and taking a step back before Nathan took another swing at him and hitting him this time, Jake took one swing at Nathan hit him, and Nathan fell on the floor his nose bleeding, stood up and took another swing at Jake, missing, and took another hitting him again.

Peyton got in between them both and tried to shove Nathan out of the way of Jake, "Nathan! Stop it! Your going to kill him!" she shouted and Nathan pushing her hard enough to cause her to fall into the crowed of drunks.

That got Jake really mad. Jake through himself at Nathan, before punching him one hit after the other.

Peyton now in tears yelling at Jake to stop. "STOP IT! JAKE!" she shouted.

Ian got back inside from having a beer and a smoke and jumped into see what was happening. "Hey break it up you guy's!" he shouted at both of them.

Nathan stood up and tried to take a swing at Jake, but missed and hit Ian instead.

Ian just pushed Nathan back, and yelled, "Stop it! Calm the hell down!"

"Why the fuck should I!?" he shouted in Ian's face. "That jackass was undoing Peyton's dress!" he said shoving Ian out of the way, but didn't work Ian just told him again to shut the fuck up.

Peyton was now out side in tears, her head hurt like hell. "Brooke." she said leaning her head on her best friends shoulder. "I have to break up with Nathan don't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think you should sweaty." Brooke told her nicely and gave Peyton a ride back to her place and they fell asleep fast.

The fight was now over, and everyone had left it was now 3;00am everyone had a headaches and were tired from a crazy night. Ian was still there cleaning and making sure that everyone had left. Finally at 3:30am Ian locked up, and went out to find Peyton. He shouted her name but she wasn't there, he called Brook to make sure that they both got home safely. They did. So Ian had left for a few hours of sleep until he had to give bad news to Peyton. He had to tell her that he was moving, and that he was going to war. He knew that she would hate him, for it, but he had to.

Ian drove to Brooke's, get out of his car, walked up to Brooke's door, knocked.

"It's unlocked." Brooke shouted, in her robe.

Ian walked in, his face was wet, he had been crying. "Is Peyt here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Peyton." Brooke said as Peyton rounded the corner.

"Hey." she said sounding groggy. "What's up?" she asked Ian.

"Nothing, I have to tell you something." he said, "You should sit down." he told her.

Peyton and Brooke both sat down in the kitchen waiting for him to continue what he was saying.

"I have to go to war." he said, and that instant Peyton jumped up in tears, pushed past him and Brooke, and left for a walk in her PJ's.

"Peyton. Don't" he said but was to late she left out the door.

"You're leaving for war?" Brooke asked making sure she heard him right with tears in her eyes. "You can't." she said.

"Brooke I'm sorry." he said to her, "I've thought about it, but I don't have a choice." he told her holding back his tears.

"When do you leave?" she asked him.

"Tonight." he told her.

"You can't leave Ian, you are the only thing that Peyton has." she told him.

"She has you, and our dad." he told her.

"She doesn't have your dad. He isn't even home for god sake!" she shouted with tears all down her face.

"Damn it Brooke. Don't. I don't have a choice!" he shouted at her. He never shouted at her.

She went up to him and kissed him on the lips full force with passion.

Ian pushed her away, looking down at her shocked. "What was that about?" he asked.

"I... I... love you." she said with a whisper.

Ian kissed her back almost knocking her off her feet, before they knew it, Peyton was at the door, in tears again. "BROOKE!" she shouted.

Brooke and Ian stopped when they heard Peyton's voice. Brooke moved beside Ian. "I'm sorry." Brooke said.

"You are a real bitch you know that right." she said before going into the house grabbing her stuff and leaving. "Hope you die in the war Ian." she said harshly.

"Peyton." Ian said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me." she said sternly.

"Listen to me. Please." Ian asked her calmly.

"I said let go of me." she said louder.

"Come on, Peyton you know you don't mean that," Ian said.

"I do mean it, go and die, leave me alone." she said sternly.

Ian let go of her arm, and that was the end of Peyton and Ian being brother and sister.

"Ian she didn't mean it." Brooke told him.

"She does mean it." he told her. "I should go." he told her.

"Ian." Brooke said.

"I told you I have to go." he said before giving her a quick passionate kiss and leaving her alone. Brooke cried, he was gone, the one she had fell in love with had left, and her best friend hates her. What was Brooke going to do alone, she hated to be alone. She couldn't hook up with someone with out thinking how much that would hurt Ian. She stood there, and just cried.

How is this chapter? Hope you like it! It's a sad one. But good. Leave comments, tell me if you like it, tell me if you think the song works for it! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but probably next week. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton was at home in her room crying. She hated the fact that Ian was just going like that. How could he! He couldn't join the war, he just couldn't. He was going to get shot, and killed! A knock hammered on her door, it was Ian.

"Can I come in?" he asked her nicely.

She ignored him.

He opened the door a inch, but Peyton chucked an teddy bear that Nathan gave her on valentines day. "Go and kill your self." she told him wiping her eyes with her sleeve of her big sweater of Nathans.

"Come on Peyt, we have to talk about this before tonight." he told her.

"No! I already told you, go and kill your self! I don't give a damn." she hissed at him.

"That's not fair." he said opening her door, going in, closing and locking it behind him. :We have to talk about this."

She turned away, hiding her tears. "Leave me alone." she told him.

"Peyton, I won't leave you alone until we talk about this." he told her calmly, "If you make me say it one more time I will yell."

"Go ahead and yell! At least it will prepare you for the war!" she told him.

"PEYTON!" he said raising his voice. "We have to talk about his. Now!"

"NO!" she yelled.

"Yes, now!" he told her every word getting louder.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

Ian tackled her to the ground covering her mouth to make her stop screaming, he didn't want to police to go to there house. "Shut up."

She bite his hand and crawled from underneath him, and moving by her window, "Leave now." she said turning her head.

Ian knew that she was getting mad, and sadder, he left her alone to cry. Ian went down stairs and heard a knock at the door, it was Nathan.

"Hi is Peyton here?" he asked.

"No." Ian told Nathan.

"Oh, okay. Well can you just tell her to meet me behind the school tonight?" he asked, he was planning on having sex with her behind the school.

"Sure." he said, "You should leave now." he told him pointing him the other way.

"Do you know where Peyton is?" he asked.

"At Brooke's?" Ian said with a shrug.

"Oh well I was just there and Brooke told me that Peyton was at home." Nathan told him.

"She's not here. Now leave." he said with demanding eyes.

Peyton came down the stairs and saw Nathan, "Nathan? What are you doing here?" she asked walking down the stairs making her way over to Nathan and Ian.

"Hey. I thought you weren't home." Ian said lying.

"I've been here the whole time." she told Ian, "What do you want Nathan?" she asked him again.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Yeah, sure." she said going outside. "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for last night." he told her moving closer.

Peyton took a step back, "No. Nathan I can't do this any more." she told him.

"But.."

Peyton gave him a quick sweet kiss on his lips and said, "I'm sorry to. Good bye Nathan." she said going in side and closing the door behind her.

"Hey come here." Ian said wrapping his arms around his younger sister, "He's not worth your tears."

She sniffled, "I know. I don't want you to leave. I need you here, with me!" she told him crying even harder.

"Shh. It's all going to be fine." he told her trying to calm her down, "You will be fine with out me, but if you decide to date jerks then I will come home." he told her.

"Okay." Peyton said with a sniff. "When do you leave?" she asked him.

"Not until Monday night. I might not be home when you get back from school." he told her holding her still and kissed the top of her head.

"What's going on between you and Brooke?" she asked pushing him back a little bit.

Ian looked at Peyton confused, before realizing what she was talking about. "I'm not sure." he told her.

"Have you spoken to her at all since you two kissed?" she asked him.

"No. I'm not sure if I'm going to talk to her at all." he told her.

"Ian you have to talk to her. I have to talk to her also." she told him with a pouted face.

Ian laughed, "Come on. We'll go together today."

"Fine." she rolled her eyes at him.

Both twins Ian and Peyton had left to go to Brooke's.

Peyton pushed Ian to the door, before she turned around and walked away.

"Hey? What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked her.

"Didn't I tell you, you're talking to her first!" she said with a laugh.

"You are an ass." he told her before Brooke opened the door.

"Uh thanks?" Brooke said.

"I know you are!" Peyton shouted as she rounded to the back of Brooke's house.

"No! Not you Brooke! Your ass is perfect!" he said with a smirk.

"Thanks. I think." Brooke said before opening the door fully. "Want to come in?"

"Yeah sure." he said, "We need to talk about that kiss." Ian finally said.

"What about it?" Brooke asked rolling her eyes.

"Uh, what was that kiss for?" he asked.

"It was just a kiss." she told him.

"It sure didn't seem like just a kiss to you last night, and it didn't seem like a kiss for me either." he told her moving closer.

Brooke swallowed hard, looking down at the ground. "I.." was all she got out.

Ian lifted up Brooke's head with his finger and thumb and kissed her lips with passion.

Brooke kissed him back harder, before mumbling something that went like this on his lips. "It wasn't just a kiss."

Ian kissed her again with more passion, before stopping and asking, "Where is this going? Where are we going?" he asked.

"This is going to my room, we are going to play a "game"." she said with a smile.

"Brooke if you're just going to use me then then us isn't going to work." he said before kissing her forehead, and her lips. "I do love you Brooke."

"Ian." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said before leaving out her door.

"But I love you." she said with tears in her eyes. But it was to late he was out the door.

"Your turn Peyt." he said to his sister.

"Do I have to?" she asked him.

"Yeah you do." he told her pushing her to the door.

**Knock knock**

Brooke opened the door thinking that it was Ian. It was only Peyton."Oh it's only you."

"Well nice to see you to!" Peyton said giving Brooke a hug. "What's wrong?"

"Your brother." she said returning her friends hug.

"Don't worry about him." Peyton said.

"I can't stop thinking about him and his lips!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Come on! Let's go out and get drunk, let's find random hot guy's and party with them." Peyton told her.

"Will you help me find a cute outfit?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I will!" Peyton told her going into her closet and 10 minutes later were ready. Peyton in a cheetah coloured tank top and Brooke in a red tank top. "See don't you feel better already?"

"No." Brooke said with a sigh, "But on the plus side i do look hot."

At Tric Peyton saw that Jake was there. She waved to him giving him a smile, Lucas was also there. "Brooke look who's all here. Lucas and Jake." Peyton said with a smile walking towards both boy's. "Hey." Peyton said to both.

"Hi." said Brooke with a fake smile. "Hey I'll be right back I'm just going to get another drink."Brooke told them.

"Yeah so am I." Lucas said.

Peyton and Jake were now together Peyton moved closer, "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Getting drunk, like you. Maybe, if I get lucky I might meet a beautiful girl named Peyton Sawyer." he said making Peyton blush.

"Well if you keep saying things like that you will." she said walking over to get more to drink.

He followed her. "Two beers. one for my beautiful girl." he said kissing the top of her head.

Peyton smiled, and turned to face him, moved closer to his ear and whispered, "Why don't we get a room?" she said before kissing his lips.

"Damn, you make it hard to resist." he said following her.

"I know." she said with a smirk.

Over with Brooke and Lucas were talking and drinking, and kissed a few times. But nothing to serious, just kissing. "So what are your plans after?" Brooke asked him looking into his eyes.

"Well I was thinking that I might just go home and curl up and read a book." he said with a shrug.

"You are so boring you know that right?" she asked him causing him to smile.

"You Brooke Davis are pretty cute you know that right?" he asked with a smile.

"I know I am." she told him, "Hey where did Peyton go? Where did Jake go?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged. Brooke looked around and didn't see her, she text her but Peyton didn't reply. "Where is she!" Brooke said out loud with panic in her voice.

"I'm sure she's just with Jake. She's fine I'm sure." he told her. "Do you want me to give you a ride to her place so you can see if she's home?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head feeling tears in her eyes.

Peyton was safe at Jake's place. They didn't have sex only kissed, before Jake kissed her good-night. "Hey baby girl." Jake said picking up jenny his daughter, and before Peyton had woken up to see him holding his daughter.

"Oh my god. We didn't? Did we?" she asked confused.

"No we didn't but you did kiss me." he said with a smile before turning around and sitting on his bed hold jenny.

"Oh god." Peyton said before slamming her head back into his pillow, and then sitting up, "WHo's that cutie?" she asked.

"I'm jake don't you remember?" he said joking.

"Ha-ha. Not you cutie, her cutie." she said holding out her arms.

"Oh this is my daughter jenny." he told her.

"Aw, she's beautiful." she told him as Jake passed jenny to her.

"Yeah she's my whole world." he told her.

"Who's. Who's her mom?" Peyton asked.

"out of our lives." he told her.

"Oh." was all that she could say. "Uh what time is it?" she asked him.

Jake turned to see, "It's almost 3:30am."

"I should go. Ian's going to be worried. Oh my god! Brooke!" she said a little bit loud then she meant to, so it startled all of them. "I need to call her! I need to go!" she said taking jenny off of her and laying her on the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow." she told him, fumbling around with her phone and giving him a kiss and heading out the door.

"Never drink jenny." Jake said sitting down beside his daughter.

Peyton was half way home when she saw Brooke and Lucas driving she literally jumped in front of them causing Brooke she scream, and get out and yell at Peyton, "What the hell!" Brooke shouted, "Are you trying to kill yourself." she said dragging Peyton into Lucas' truck.

"Sorry." Peyton said.

"Peyton you scared me. I called you, text you, looked for you, and in your return you make me want to punch you! What would Ian say if you were hit? or if you were raped? Killed?" Brooke said her eyes widening

"Brooke calm down. None of that happened. I was just with Jake. he let me crush there." she told her.

"Peyton you don't get it do you?" Brooke said shaking her head.

"I do get it Brooke. I'm not a kid." she told her.

"I know your not but you are acting like one." Brooke told her.

"Drive me home. Please Lucas." Peyton said, and for the rest of the ride it was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas drove a while until Brooke started throwing a fit, so he dropped her off. He and Peyton drove in silents until Peyton started to cry quietly, Lucas pulled over to the side of the road and spoke to Peyton... of at least tried. He got a couple words in, in between her crying. The sat there for 30minutes, just sat there in the silence. The two didn't really know each other, but learned a lot about each other in just a short amount of time. They weren't in love, not even a crush, just two sad and lonely people in the same vehicle. It wasn't going behind Brooke's back. It was just a secret of there's. The didn't do anything. They just sat there talking, crying, and even getting mad. They became friends. Not a big deal to them, but to Brooke... Well she would have a problem, she wouldn't trust Peyton or her soon to be boyfriend, only because Ian wasn't there any more.

"Thanks for just letting me cry and talk." Peyton said cuddling up to him.

He nodded and whispered to her "It's fine. I'm glad that we could talk and hang out." he told her with a smile.

She smiled back up at him with her eyes red from crying.

"It's okay." he told her kissing the top of her head as if they have known each other for there entire lives. "So if you don't mind me asking you this, but what's going on between you and Jake?"

Peyton shrugged, "We're friends. We're more then friends." she shrugged again, "I'm not to sure. I think that we're dating, but then on the other hand I'm not sure." she said as she sat up and moved back to her spot.

Lucas just nodded his head. "So um do you want me to take you home or something?" he asked.

Peyton looked at the clock, and yawned, "Can you take me home now please?" she asked him tiredly.

"Sure. I should go and stop off at Brooke's also." he told her as he started the truck. They were half way to Peyton's place when Peyton fell asleep in the truck, Lucas decided to take her to Brooke's place to sleep for the night. He didn't want to go to Peyton's place in case her dad, mom ,or brother were home, and were wondering where she's been. He pulled himself away from his thoughts and pulled into Brooke's house. He knew it would be no big deal since her parents were never home. He stepped out of the truck, gently shut the door that way he wouldn't wake Peyton up, and covered her with a blanket, and went to Brooke's front door and knocked.

Brooke looked out of the peep hole, and saw it was Lucas, she opened the door and said, "Hey. What are you doing here so late?" she asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"I was wondering if Peyton could crash here? And how you were doing?" he said with a weak and tired smile. "Could I crash here too?"

"Yes she can crash here. I'm good. No. I'm sorry, but you can't." she told him with a small smile. "But you can visit us tomorrow, she's going to be in a crappy mood if she doesn't get enough sleep." she said looking around to see if she could find Peyton, "Where's Peyt anyway?" she asked him.

He pointed to the truck, "She fell asleep half way to her place. I didn't want to drop her off in case her mom, dad, or brother were home." he told her.

Brooke gave him a look that must have said something like, don't say that around her. "Peyton doesn't have mom. Her dad is never home, and her brother has gone to war." she told him with a clenched teeth.

"Oh. I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't know." he told her.

She nodded her head slowly, and made her way to the truck. She opened up the passengers side door, and Lucas carried Peyton inside. "Thanks." Brooke said with a small smile.

"No problem." he said, "I guess i should go. I'll see you tomorrow." he told her kissing the top of her head. "Good night Brooke." he said as he got into his truck, and left into the darkness.

Peyton was laying on the couch, and sat up fast when she heard a males voice and the sound of tires. "Where am I?" she asked almost falling off the couch.

Brooke sat up beside her, "At my place." she told her.

"How did I get here? I thought that I was with Luke?" she asked confused.

"Yes you were with Luke, but he dropped you off here. He wanted to make sure you were going to be in safe care." she told her rubbing her tired eyes.

"Got it. What time is it?" she asked wondering if Brooke had stayed up all night with her. "Did you stay up all night?"

Brooke turned to face the clock behind her, "It's 6:30 am. Yes I was up most of the night. I couldn't sleep I guess."

"Oh my god." Peyton said jumping up, "I have to go now. I told Ian I'd go and get caught up in school, plus I'm going to hang out with Jake." she told her.

"Okay. I just thought that you might want to hang out, and sleep for the day." she said.

"I would love to, but I can't. Tomorrow?" she asked her,"But I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye." and she left.

Brooke was at her nig house alone, bored, and tired. She went to her room, closed her curtains, collapsed on her bed and fell asleep until the door bell rang. "Ugh. Who is it?" she shouted from her room, before hearing enough of the person ringing the bell. "What do you want?" she asked opening the door and seeing that it was Lucas. "Oh. Hi."

"Well good morning to you too." he said, "Can i come in?" he asked her.

Brooke moved out of the way to let him in. "Why are you up so early?" she asked him.

"Brooke it's 2:00pm in the after noon." he told her.

"What? I slept the whole day?" she said closing the door and laying down on the couch. "I'm so tired!" she said.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah you must have. Anyway. I came by to see how you were, and how Peyton is, but it looks like you are tired, and Peyton isn't here." he said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah Peyt left here around 6:30am this morning, she's at Jake's." she told him.

"Oh okay. Well I'll leave so you can sleep." he told her kissing the top of her head.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked him. "We really need to talk." she told him sitting up.

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah I can stay." paused for a moment, "What do you mean we need to talk?"

"We need to talk about our relationship. Are we together or friends or what?" she asked him.

"We're friends." he told her.

"Then why do you keep kissing me?" she asked him.

"I.. I don't know." he said with a shrug. "I want to be with you. A relationship."

"I want to be in a relationship with you too." she told him before sitting beside him.

He smiled, "So Brooke will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." she said before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going back to bed." she told him, "Join me?" she said grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs to her room.

He kissed the top of her head and watched her fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke woke up to Lucas laying on her bed cuddling her, she moved in closer to him. But as she did that he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." Lucas said to her with a groggy voice.

"Morning." Brooke said smiling up at him before kissing his full lips.

"So what are your plans for the day?" he asked after the perfect kiss from his girlfriend.

"Mmm. Hanging out with my Boyfriend." she said blinking up at him.

"Oh I like that idea." he told her, "I'm going to be hanging out with my girlfriend. My beautiful girlfriend." he said to her looking into her deep dark brown eyes, tilted her head up just enough for him to kiss her perfect, full lips.

Brooke smiled up at him after the kiss. "Thanks." she said to him.

Lucas looked at her a little confused, "Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for being here with me. For accepting my flaws, and believe me I have a lot of them. And just thanks for being mine." But the thing Brooke didn't know is that he wasn't going to be her's for to much longer.

"Your welcome." he said with a smile.

Peyton was at her house all alone. She picked up her cell and dialed Jake's number. "Hey." she said softly, "What are you up to right now?"

Jake wasn't to sure what was going on between him and Peyton, but what ever it was he liked it. "Nothing much. Just hanging out at home with Jenny. What about you beautiful?" he said before realising what he just said.

Peyton smiled, "Nothing much. Can I come over?" she asked.

"Uh yeah sure." he told her.

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks." she said before hanging up.

Jake put his phone down, and just waited he wasn't to sure what she was going to say to him about him calling her beautiful, considering they weren't dating. But after a few minutes the door opened, "Hey." he said with a smile and waved.

"Hey." she said closing the door. "Where's the little girl? Is she asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I just got her to bed, not to long ago." he told her.

Peyton smiled, "Good." she said as she walked over to Jake and sat down beside him and kissed his lips gently, and took her lips off his lips and let out a breath. "I'm sor.." she said before Jake put his lips back onto hers. Peyton smiled and turned her head with a huge smile and bit the bottom of her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping that he didn't do something wrong.

"Nothing." she said turning her head to face him again. "So what does this make us now?" she asked.

He smiled before kissing her lips again, "What would you say if I asked you out on a date?"

Peyton smiled, "I would say yes." she said, "But are you asking me out?" she asked making sure he was.

He nodded his head, and said "Yes. Yes I am asking you out on a date."

Peyton kissed him on the cheek, before she heard a little whine coming from Jenny's room. Peyton stood up and walked to Jenny's room, picked the young girl up, and carried her to the living room where her and Jake were. "Hey how are you?" Peyton asked Jenny. Jenny didn't say anything she just cuddled with Peyton. Peyton couldn't help to giggled a little bit.

Jake moved closer to Peyton and Jenny. He kissed Jenny in the cheek and kissed the top of Peyton's head and smiled, "She likes you."

"Yeah." she said with a sweet smile, and kissed Jake on the lips and smiled. "Can I tell you something?" she asked him her smile falling a little bit.

"Yeah, of course you can." he told her.

"I don't feel like I matter to anyone sometimes. I mean I know that people care about me, but it just doesn't feel like it. And considering my brother left for the army, and Brooke isn't really here for me as much as when we were younger. And Nathan and I aren't on speaking terms right now. I'm just scared that I'm not going to have anyone to be there for me when I grow old."

Jake picked up Jenny from her and took Jenny back to her room and put her into bed. He walked back to her and sat down beside her before saying, "You will never be alone. You have me. You have your dad and your brother. You will never be alone." he told her before kissing the top of her head.

She gave him a weak smile, "I know. I'm glad that I have you now." She kissed his cheek. "Could I stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Sure." he said to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

Brooke and Lucas went for a walk, it was now 11:00 at night. "Thanks for hanging out with me today." Brooke told him.

He smiled, "It's fine I had fun." He checked his watch and noticed that it was 11:00 at night on a Sunday, it was winter break, but he still had to call his mom to let her know where he was, "Give me a second. I have to let my mom know what the plan is." he told Brooke. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his home phone number, "Hey mom?" he asked. But it wasn't his mom. It was Keith, his uncle.

"No. It's not mom. It's Keith." he told Lucas, "Is this Luke?"

"Yeah hey Keith. Is my mom there?" he asked.

"Yeah she is. Give me a second and I'll get her for you." he told Lucas.

"Is it Lucas?" Karen asked scared. Karen is Lucas' mom.

"Yeah it's Luke." Keith said handing Karen the phone.

"Lucas where are you?" she asked in a panic.

"I'm with Brooke. We went for a walk and we lost track of time." he told her. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you sooner."

"It's fine I guess. How much longer are you going to be out?" she asked.

"We're heading back to Brooke's, and then I'll head home. I'll be home around 11:30 tonight." he told her.

"Okay. Well We'll be expecting you home by 11:30." she said before hanging up.

"Why can't you stay at my place tonight?" Brooke asked.

"I haven't really told my mom that we're dating. But I will do that when I get home." he told Brooke when they got back to her place. "Good night." he said and kissed her good-bye. "I love you." he told her.

Brooke stood there with a fake smile and waved good night. She wasn't in love with Lucas Scott. She didn't know what 'love' really was.

Lucas was driving home when it started to snow out. it was coming down fast and he didn't have to proper tires yet on the truck. It was slippery. He went to pull over to the side of the road to let the people behind him pass. He was on a hill. It was really steep, and he was stuck, everytime he would move he would slide backwards and side ways. No one pulled over to help him. He tired to get out a few times, but the last time he slammed down on the gas pedle and he rolled his truck over the cliff. He didn't stop rolling, until he hit a tree. The roof was push in. His last thought before this all happend was, Don't let me die. If I do die make sure Brooke knows that she has to move on.

Peyton was getting tired, she and Jake were watching a Disney movie. She was cuddling with him, this is what it was supposed to be. This is happiness. She looked out into the dark night it was 11:30 at night. It was snowing. Peyton jumped up and ran to the door opened it and saw the perfectly imperfect snow falling. She grabbed her black high tops, and grabbed her black leather jacket and ran outside into the snow.

Jake stood up, and Peyton had shouted to him from outside "It's snowing out!" Jake couldn't help but smile at his girl friend and jenny out side with no shoes on, in her PJ's dancing around with Peyton. "What are you doing out there with no shoes or jacket on monkey?" Jake said going out side grabbing Jenny and put on her shoes and her jacket. "There you go. Now you can go and play with the other monkey." Jake came out just a little bit after and danced like a fool with the two girls.

"I'm cold." Jenny said looking up at Peyton. Peyton squatted down and picked up Jenny before saying, "So am I. Hot chocolate?" she asked looking at Jenny then at Jake, with a wide smile. Jenny nodded and said, "Yes!"

Jake was waiting until there was enough snow on the ground, and now there was. He picked up enough and made it into a ball, then through it at Peyton. "Hot chocolate. Sure." he said with a smile walking over to Peyton and Jenny.

"Oh I'll get you back for that!" Peyton said with a laugh. She carried Jenny inside, and got her out of all her winter clothes. "Jake can you make hot chocolate for us all please?" Peyton said standing up and walking over to him. It was now 2:00 in the morning.

"I guess. But after that monkey needs to go to bed, and so do you Jenny." he said to Peyton with a happy smile.

Peyton was glad that they were together. She was truly happy now. This is what she needed. "Ha ha. If anyone needs to go to bed it's daddy." Peyton said to Jenny. Jenny laughed, and gave Peyton a huge hug around the legs. "I love you monkey." Jenny said. "Aww I love you to little monkey." Peyton said to her.

"Hot chocolate is done." he said sitting on the couch, and Jenny in between him and Peyton. Jenny had her little pink blanket and her little teddy bear in arm. She took a few sips of her hot chocolate before falling asleep. Jake stood up carefully to make sure he didn't wake up Peyton or Jenny. He picked up Jenny, and carried her to her room. He sat back down on the couch and Peyton woke up with a yawn. "Hey, sleepy head." he whispered to Peyton.

Peyton smiled at him. "What would you do if I told you that you are going to die?" she whispered to him.

"Hey. It was pretty damn funny." he said to her.

Peyton moved and cuddled up to him, "Yeah well just wait until I'm more awake. Then I will get Brooke, Lucas and Nathan! We can have a snow ball fight tomorrow." she told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dream on sweetie." he told her with a smile. He played the video that they were watching, and he and Peyton fell asleep watching it.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton woke up to her cell phone ringing, "Hello?" she said sounding tired from the night before.

"Peyton Lucas is hurt." Brooke said, through her tears.

Peyton sat up so fast that she hurt Jake, "What do you mean that he's hurt?" she asked scrambling to get her shoes, and jacket on.

"He.." was all Brooke could say.

"Hey it's okay. I'll be there in 10- 15 minutes." Peyton told her before hanging up. "Jake could you give me a ride to Brooke's place?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure. Why what's up?" Jake asked her.

She looked at him with scared eyes, "It's Lucas. He's hurt."

Jake got Jenny, his key's, boots, and jacket on, before running out side and hopping into that car. "We'll be there right away." he told her. They got there with in 10 minutes.

"Thanks." Peyton said as she kissed him on the cheek and said good-bye to Jenny. She ran into Brooke's room, "What's going on with Lucas?"

"He's in the hospital." she told her best friend about everything, "He was supposed to be home by 11:30 last night. Karen called me and asked if he was here. She called the cops, and they found him. He was bleeding badly, his truck rolled down a cliff." she said in tears.

"Sweetie come here." Peyton said sitting beside Brooke on her bed comforting her. "He'll be alright. Do you wanna go and visit him in the hospital?" Peyton asked her.

Brooke nodded her head, "Could you drive me? Please?"

"Of course I can. I wouldn't mind seeing him either." she told her helping her get dressed, and they both went to the hospital. "Hi. Is Lucas Scott here?" Peyton asked the lady sitting at the big desk.

"Yes." said the lady.

"May we go and see him?" Peyton asked nicely.

"Are you family?"

"No. But she's his girlfriend." Peyton said pointing to Brooke.

"Hi." Brooke said in a whispered.

"No. Family only. If your not family, then I'm sorry, but you can't go in and see him." the lady said.

"Look lady, I don't care what anyone says she has to go in and see him." Peyton said.

"Peyt, it's fine." Brooke told her touching Peyton's shoulder lightly. "Can you at least tell me how he is?" Brooke asked the lady.

"He is uncontentious but if you come back tomorrow, or go in with a family member that would be fine." the lady at the desk told them.

"Thank you." Brooke said to her before turning around and walking to the door.

"Where are you going Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"I have to go and find Karen. I have to see if I can go in and visit him with her. I need to see him." Brooke said walking to Peyton's car.

"Hey, wait up." Peyton shouted jogging up to the brown haired girl. "Come here." Peyton said giving her a hug. "He'll be alright. Trust me." she said.

Brooke got into the car, and soon enough both girls were at Karen's.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Peyton asked.

"No. I can do this. Thanks for asking though." Brooke said closing the door.

Peyton went inside with her though, she wanted to meet this Karen.

*Knock knock*

"Hi Karen? I'm Brooke Davis. I'm Lucas' girlfriend." she said introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Peyton. I'm just friends with him." Peyton told her.

"Hi girls. Come in." Karen said, you can tell that she had been crying. Her eye's were all red, and swollen.

"I was wondering if you could go with me to visit Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"No. I'm sorry Brooke." Karen said. "Not today."

"It's okay. But um I should get going." Brooke told her.

"No, no. Please stay. I would love to get to know you Brooke." Karen said.

"I'll see you later okay Brooke." Peyton said to her before leaving heading over to Jake's.

"Hey Honey." Peyton said to Jake.

"Hey sweetie. How is everything with Brooke and Lucas?" Jake asked her.

"Okay I guess. Lucas is still in the hospital. The secretary wouldn't let Brooke go and see him." Peyton told him moving to sit beside him.

"He'll get better." Jake said as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"I know. Try to tell that to Brooke. I mean I under stand, that she's upset, but I don't want her to get depressed. It's scary, and sad when someone is hurt. He could die." she said sitting up and looking at him in the eyes, her eyes were getting teary, but she couldn't cry not in front of Jake. She couldn't tell him about her mom, or her dad, or even Ian...

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked her.

Peyton looked at him confused, "Yeah, I'm fine." she told him. "Actually. I don't feel to well. I'm gonna go, I don't want you go Jenny to get sick." she told him before getting her stuff and heading to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and lay down? It's probably just stress." he told her.

Peyton didn't look at him, after she heard him say that she left. She had to get away from her life, and Brooke's life. So she grabbed her cell and text Brooke, Are you home?

Yeah. Why? she text back.

Do you wanna hang out with me? Get away from life

Sure

Okay, be there in 10. Peyton text back, and headed to Brooke's place.

"Hey ." Peyton called out walking in through the front door.

"Hey ." Brooke said in a sad, fake happy voice. "How are you?" she asked giving Peyton a hug.

"I'm alright. I was just at Jake's, and I had to get out, and away from life." she told her. "How about you?"

"Getting through it I guess." Brooke said with a shrug. "Are you and Jake dating?"

Peyton gave her a light smile, and a small laugh, "Yes. We're dating." She said blushing.

"Is Peyton Sawyer blushing? Peyton sawyer never blushes!" Brooke said nudging Peyton with her hip.

"Whatever. Same goes for Brooke Davis having a real relationship, who would have guessed that the biggest slut in school would be dating Lucas Scott." she said giving Brooke a wink.

"Yes, make fun of me go ahead." Brooke paused be fore saying, "Peyton Sawyer goes from dating a jerk, basketball player, named Nathan Scott, to dating Jake Jagelski, a sweet, basketball player. Wow, we have really changed haven't we?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"I will make fun of you. Yeah we have changed. We've changed a lot." she told her friend.

Brooke started to get tears in her eye's.

"We both know that if you start to cry, I'm going to start to cry. We don't want that." Peyton said also getting teary eyed.

Brooke let out a light laugh, "I'm okay. I'm okay." she said heading to her room. "So where are we going?"

"Um up to you." Peyton told her.

"I could go for a drink, but we all know how Brooke gets when she drinks. We can go for a couple of drinks." She said with a happy smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, you aren't going to meet a random guy, and have sex?" she asked with one brown raised.

"Yes I'm sure. I won't go and have sex with some random guy tonight." Brooke told her, "Now you are going to need something hot to wear out to the bar, and so will I."

Peyton rolled her eye's, "Fine. If I get too drunk, take me home. I don't want to screw thing's up with Jake."

Brooke mimicked what Peyton was saying, "Fine. I will. But what if we both get too drunk, then who will tell us we've had enough?" Brooke asked, tossing Peyton a cute strapless, black shirt, and a pair of grey skinny's.

Peyton put the clothes on went to Brooke's closet and looked for something for Brooke. "I don't know. I guess we'll know when we get pulled over by the cops for speeding." Peyton told her, witha shrug of her shoulders. Peyton tossed Brooke a red tank top, and blue jeans.

Brooke looked at Peyton like she was crazy, "Really this is what you want me to wear?" Brooke stood up and grabbed a pair of mini shorts that just barely showed her ass. "This is what I'm wearing. That's not even funny. I will not go to jail for under age drinking." she told her putting her clothes on. "Ready?" she asked.

"This is why I never choose your clothes for you, you never like them. We won't go to jail, they'll just suspend my licence. I'll just have to call my dad to see if he can come home." Peyton's said with a smile.

"If you saw what I wear then maybe you could choose my clothes." she told her. "You really do miss your dad don't you? Have you heard from Ian?" she asked.

"Yeah I miss my dad a lot." she rolled her eye's at Ian's name. "No. Now I could really use a drink."

Brooke couldn't help but to laugh at Peyton. "Okay then let's go."

Peyton and Brooke got to Tric in no time. "So what are you getting ?" Peyton asked.

"I'll get a tequila shot." Brooke told the bartender, showing some boob to get her drink free.

"I'll get a beer." Peyton said with a laugh. "Only you would do something like this."

"Thanks." Brooke said to the bartender when he gave them there drinks. "Only I would do what? Go to a bar to get rid of my pain? Right say's the one who came with me."

"Oh shut-up." Peyton said taking a sip of her beer, and licked her lips.

Brooke laughed a bit before saying, "So what's going on between you and Jake? Are you both really dating or is it just fling for you?"

Peyton shrugged, "You had to bring him up while I'm drinking. Great now I feel bad for drinking." she told her. "Me and Jake are dating. It's not just fling for me. I really do like him." she said putting down her drink. "What about you? You and Luke dating or just fling?" she asked.

"I'm glad that you and Jake are together." she paused and gave a weak smile. "We're dating. Or at least I think we're dating. It might be just fling for me." she said with a shrug. "I'll have another shot." she told the bartender, not showing boob this time.

"He is a really nice guy Brooke. He really does care about you." she told her. "He wants you. He needs you."

"Stop." Brooke said. "This is why I can't handle commitments. I'm scared to fall for a guy. I saw what Nathan did to you, and I don't want Lucas to hurt me like that." she told her with a shrug.

"Trust me, Lucas is nothing like Nathan. Don't be scared to fall for a guy if he's nice, and if he cares about you." Peyton said to her best friend.

"I can't, just not be scared. I just don't want to get hurt." Brooke told her.

"Go to the hospital and wait for Karen to get there and be there with your boyfriend." Peyton told her.

Brooke looked down at the ground. "Fine." she finally gave in. "That means that you have to go and see Jake."

"I will." Peyton said standing up, "Do you want a ride to the hospital?"

"No. It's fine. I can walk." she said.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked making sure that she was sure.

"Yeah I'm sure." Brooke said confirming.

Peyton nodded and walked out making her way to Jake's.

Brooke was at the hospital waiting for Karen and Keith.

"Brooke?" Asked Karren, "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping, and waiting for you." she told her sitting up from laying on chairs.

"Oh Brooke. Are you here to visit Lucas?"

Brooke nodded her head, "Yeah."

"You can go in and see him alone if you want." Karren to her with a nice kind smile.

"Can I?" Brooke asked trying not to cry.

Karren nodded and Brooke left Karren and Keith alone.

Peyton was in front of Jake's place, with a beer in hand. Peyton what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be here, not like this. You love him. "I don't love him." she said out loud. Don't deny it. You know you do. You love Jake and Jenny. Admit it you are in love with Jake. Peyton's knee gave out, she fell down on the cold snow on her knees. "I do love him." she said with tears falling down her face. "I don't want to screw thing's up with him." she just sat there. "I don't know what to do?" Then Jake came out of the house, with a lighter. He was smoking.

Jake stood there and lit his cigerette. "Peyton? Is that you?" he asked when he saw the young lady on the ground soaked to the bone, and in tears. He jogged up to her.

Peyton turned away from him, "You smoke?" she asked coldly.

Jake nodded, "Yeah." then he tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't. You're going to kill yourself." she turned to face him.

"You drink. How is that any different from me smoking?" he asked her.

Peyton let more tears slip. "It just is! You have a daughter, and a family! What do I have? I don't have a mother, I barely see my dad, and my brother is in war. I'm alone."

Jake looked at her as if she had shot him, "Peyton you have me. You are not alone. Come here" he said and sat on his butt beside her, and cuddled her, "I'm sorry." he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." she whispered.

"What?" he said as a small smile came upon his face.

"I... love..." she stuttered before saying, "I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too. I'm crazy in love with you."

Peyton looked him in the eye's, she didn't believe him. "You don't get it do you? I'm in love with you. I want to be with you and Jenny forever."

"I love you. I understand. I want... I need you to be here with me and Jenny."

"Do you really mean it?" she asked him.

"Yes. I love you." he tilted her head up and kissed her hard full of passion.

She smiled, she didn't let go of the kiss. "You didn't shave." she told him.

He smiled, "I couldn't I was to worried about you. You just haven't been the same these past few day's."

"I'm glad that you worry about me. I worry about you, and Jenny." she told him, "I like it that you didn't shave yet." she told him with a hard passionate kiss.

Hey you guy's! I hope that you like it so far! I am going to be also writing a New years chapter for this one! I'm also going to be writing a Christmas one too. Gonna take me some time though. Enjoy leave you comments.


End file.
